Kingdom of Keb
The “Kingdom of Keb” is a world in ruin. Once a super-Earth sized feudal world, home to a staggering number of brave warriors, it is now the home of the Necron Sept of Keb. Its inhabitants did not perish however and now they reside on the 6 large moons that surround the planet and keep the Necron dynasty at bay though constant war. History On the fringes of the Imperium, in the Halo Stars, lays a world time forgot. Some early vestige of mankind must have settled the world and escaped notice during the Great Crusade and subsequent exploration by Imperial forces until the Time of Ending (740.M41). When the Imperial presence was finally felt on the feudal world’s society the world of Keb had regressed to a medieval fashion. It’s rich, diverse, populations were quickly quashed beneath the boot of the Imperium of man and brought in line with the Imperial Cult. Odd, heretical, gods were erased and Keb entered a new golden age in the light of the Emperor. Its population, well versed in warface but a warfare that was far out of date, was quickly drafted in the Imperial Guard and dispatched to fight in the First Tyranic wars. Few returned but the Imperium continued to pillage the various “noble houses” and “kingdoms” for their best warriors for their never ending war to fight against the enemies of the Imperium. During this time the Imperial Administrators had elected to keep the planet somewhat sequestered and essentially “in the middle ages” (by Terran standards) because the super-Earth sized planet’s population, being the born warriors that they are, would probably cause issue if they were given advanced technology. It is easier to manage men wearing 15th-century full plate and wielding greatswords than a well armed modern soldier. To this effect the Imperial Guard detachment is trained on one of the larger moons of Keb so not to contaminate it. The Metal Genocide Upon the medieval world of Keb a child discovered something. Thinking it valuable it was sold to a merchant for a day’s bread and it traded hands many times- spending years as an ornament in a prince’s war room, as a “good luck charm” to a sailor, and finally residing in the very house of a priest of the Imperial Cult. When an inquisitor, visiting on some unknowable task, spotted this relic they froze- their soul suddenly chilled. What the child had found was a metallic skull- that of a Necron. The planet was ordered to be immediately destroyed, the population be damned, but when the attempt was made the energy of the weapons used were simply absorbed by an unknown force and served as a spark for the rebirth of the Sept of Keb. From every dark place the Necrontyr emerged and began to slaughter the living, trying to claim the world of Keb for themselves. It is said that 25% of the world’s population was slaughtered in the first 10 days and all hope seemed lost. The Battle for Keb What first looked like a simple Necron victory for the emerging dynasty was inexplicably halted by the medieval people of the planet. They fought in such numbers and with such skill that they were able to contain many of the Necrons. The people of Keb had been tapped for years by the Imperial Guard for their fighting prowess and the immense human population was able to slow their progress for almost a year before reinforcements could arrive. The battle was grotesque and costly, more so for the humans than the emerging dynasty, and bit-by-bit the Imperium lost its grip on Keb. This, however, was not the end of the war. The human survivors of Keb, still great in their number of fervor, retreated to the moons of Keb and to this day maintain the stalemate, though regular attacks are made by both sides. Today 6 regiments are kept on the battle-moons around Keb, known as the Forces of Keb, that wage constant war against the Necrons. Ancient Politics There are literally hundreds of small principalities, kingdoms, fiefdoms, nation-states, and all manner of noble houses on Keb. Before Imperial contact most were a collection of 100-500 related people living in a small keep or settlement, intermarrying with other local groups to cement bonds. These clans rose and fell every hundred years or so and sometimes it was impossible for an outsider to tell them apart (though the locals could with ease). While there was near constant war between them they were all eventually converted to all subjects to the planetary governor (though the wars only lessened- not stopping). Initially there were many rebellions and, occasionally, there still are from the warlike people. However, the Imperial Forces in the region are more than enough to quell these madmen with swords and it is hardly noted (except that the organization is exterminated). Of the hundreds there are 6 that stand out. They are the major powers that were subdued first and swore allegiance to the Emperor’s Imperium before all the others. These 6 form the basis for the 6 regiments of Keb and now rule over the 6 battle-moons of Keb. Current Major Powers & Their Battle-Moons Imperia Vosa (Battle-Moon Vosa) The steep lands of Imperial Vosa were as rich and cattle as they were in good fighting men. Proud men and women who live chaste lives (no drinking, no sex except for procreation, no drugs, etc) but were filled with a deep sense of curiosity and a deeper sense of religious terror. They were the first to explore the world, to spread the word of the doom of all living things at the hands of a wrathful god, and as a result they had many cities all over Keb. When the Imperium came they at first tried to preach that the Emperor would save them from this evil god but they eventually found that just letting them believe that the Emperor was personally displeased with every little action they took worked better for them. Now they have dominion over the war-moon of Vosa and they enforce their religious doctrine on the minor houses under their dominion. They are ardent allies of the Adeptus Ministorum in the region. The Kingdom of Don (Battle-Moon Don) Fiery and suspicious the Kingdom of Don is ruled by the iron fist of a line of hereditary kings that appears to go back for a thousand years. They are said to marry their siblings together but no sign of genetic impurity has been announced by the Imperium (or at least they haven’t made it public). Their warriors were master horseman and have since taken well to piloting craft. They are racist to a fault and regard themselves as the only worthy stock on the whole planet of Keb (which they call the “Dominion of Don”). The war-moon of Don is the strongest basion in the defensive orbit. They regularly challenge necron crafts trying to escape the planet and often strafe their forces on the ground. They do this knowing full well that that only death waits for them but they undertake these suicidal missions willingly. The Flaming Ronek (Battle-Moon Ronek) The actual name for “The Flaming Ronek” is in a language so alien Imperial cogitators have had no luck deciphering anything approaching a translation. It doesn’t even resemble language but the few people from there that have been taught a more reasonable language assure them that it makes sense. The name The Flaming Ronek may come from the fact that their central city was built around an active volcano that they seemed to have mastered somehow. During the metal genocide they blew their mountain, destroying many Necron forces as well as many of their own. Before Imperial contact they had exceptional metalworking and technology, at least 50 years ahead of everyone else on Keb. They have continued this streek of excellence and are regarded as the foremost experts on technological matters in the defensive orbit and undertake many of the repairs and reamiments. The Adeptus Mechanicus has their tendrils in them and their agents are everywhere on their battle-moon of Ronek. Gosalin City (Battle-Moon Gosalin) Before the Metal Genocide Gosalin was a single city that was the theological center of Keb. All the major religions of the world had holy sites there and it was the site of many major holy wars in past decades. In the century before Imperial contact the Gosadites conquered it and moved their imperial seat there, setting up a bastion city that was constantly defending itself from the other powers. Still, they had many souls flock to their holy land to join in its defense. When the Imperium contacted the planet they first landed here. Now their battle-moon of Gosalin is the seat of Imperial power and the home of the Imperial Governor-General. Many of the holy sites and relics reside or are recreated on Gosalin and frequent pilgrimages are still made from other battle-moons. Ofania (Battle-Moon Ofania) Ofania was one a city build on the coast with a large navy. Many warriors live there and were experts at astrology and navigation. They were exceptional farmers and fishers and many pierce their skin with fishing hooks as a sign of bravery. They now live on the battle-moon of Ofania and provide much of the food consumed by the others. They grow large vats of food, basic proteins and manage the ships of the Kebbian forces. Their moon, being given over almost entirely to food production, is the largest and most Ofanias live in ships. One is born onto a crew and many serve most of their lives on the same ship. Siven (Battle-Moon Siven) Originally called the “City of Thieves” by the other powers, Siven was actually the homeland of a persecuted people who are hated the world over for their religious beliefs and blue-tinged hair. They were mostly scholars and solemn religious adherents. After Imperial contact, once the Emperor was at the center of their religion, they took up the sword, somewhat transgressing a cultural norm that typically stears them away from combat, and began to fight in his Imperial Guard. They are exceptional instructors, officers, and staunch fighters. They must fight in segregated units but Siven units are regarded as the most elite of the Kebbian forces. Their battle-moon is the smallest and none will fight alongside them but Sivenites are respected as much as they are despised. This may stem from the exodus from Keb during the Metal Genocide where the Sivenite forces acted as a screening force and were the last holdouts so that others could escape. While many Sivenites escaped, 75% of their population was killed off during this last ditch efforts to defend the fleeing ships. This sacrifice is known as the “Sivenite Gift” and is honored in the halls of Holy Terra itself. It is theorized that the Sivenites may be a lost group of Jerionites who reached Keb during their diaspora and intermingled with the local population. Allies Recently the Royal Marines have stationed their 4th Company on Battle-Moon Gosalin. While it is not a permanent holding force they dock their battle barge, The Loyalist's Dedication, in the system and aid in the defense of Keb when they are not called elsewhere. Notable Kebbians Commissioner Antipater of Keb: The current chapter master of the Star Marshals. Inquisitor Jacob Herschel: A Sivenite Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos who was famous for his academic works on Xenos and exceptional track record. He mentored many famous Inquisitors, including Grace Parmenion, and is regarded as one of the best of his age. When he passed many members of his retinue continued on with his student. High Lord Nostra Seraphis: The current Marshal of Kebbian Forces and Lord General of Keb. He is a spiritual man from Gosalin who takes his twin roles as Imperial Governor and Marshal very seriously. He leads from the front in both politics and war, often leading the 4th Kebbian Regiment (The Gosalin Crusaders) personally. Thief-Taker General Arnis Armenholdt: A super-corrupt law enforcement officer who rules the criminals of Keb with an iron fist. Under his rule crime and corruption is at a minimum but his own influence is upsettingly large.Category:Imperium of Man Category:Planets Category:Necrons Category:Keb Category:Koronus Expanse